


My what awesome boots you have. (The better to stomp all over your heart with.)

by TheDoodyPoo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoodyPoo/pseuds/TheDoodyPoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is coming in for morning coffee. Maybe this’ll be the day Ruby will express how she feels. Maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My what awesome boots you have. (The better to stomp all over your heart with.)

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote for a friend's graduation. This was actually written when I was like 5 episodes in, so sorry for the lack of canon. I just felt the electricity between these two was immediateltypalpable and I just realyl wanted to write about it. Also, Its a bit of a tease admittedly, but that's because there's a sequel I wrote for her bday. Still I think it captures the magic of these two's love. Plus I wanted to capture the anti climax and angst of unrequited love. Enjoy.

It was a beautiful day in Storybrooke. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, and a lot of other eerily cheerful things were afoot. Emma Swan was strolling into the local diner for a morning coffee. (Okay maybe a third cup of morning coffee.) She was wearing her normal crime fighting uniform: a blue leather jacket, black tank top, jeans and knee high brown boots that scream “certified badass.” Ruby was pouring coffee into her grandmother’s cup when she heard the bell above the door ring and looked up to see Emma walking through the door in slow motion. Her perfect wavy golden hair shimmered as the sunlight shone through it. Emma’s face lit up into a grin upon seeing Ruby. Upon realizing the smile was for her, Ruby’s face went flush and she stopped breathing for a second, maybe two. Her respiration continued when she realized she was still pouring coffee into her grandmother’s coffee cup and her grandma was staring right at her. “Oh crap, I’m so sorry!” She said as she clumsily moved the cup and hastily tried to wipe all the spilt coffee with her free hand. (Her other hand still had a pot of coffee in it which didn’t spill to her credit.) She noticed Emma giggle a little bit as she sat down at the counter. Ruby felt mortified. She had just totally made a complete ass of herself in front of the most beautiful/badass person she had ever laid eyes on. It was like slipping on a banana peel in front of Han solo. As she finished cleaning up the table she noticed her grandmother was still staring at her. She waited for the scolding but it didn’t come. Her grandma merely let out a big sigh and stood up. She put her arm on Ruby’s shoulder and said “Please don’t burn anyone today,” kissed her on the cheek and left. 

Ruby tried to shake off the weirdness of that moment. She had to speak to Emma and she had to play it cool. She walked over to the counter.

“Distracted much” Emma said with a big smile. “Also Good morning.” 

Ruby scoured her brain for something cool and clever to say back. 

“Yeah well it’s hard for any of us to get anything done with you working it in those awesome boots.” Eh, she could’ve done better. I mean the boots were awesome (duh) but it was still kind of a random thing to say. She was having a rough morning. She wanted to escape what seemed like endless awkward social interaction, so she quickly said. “Coffee?”, turned over the mug that was in front of Emma and filled it up.

“As long as it all stays in the cup.” Emma said slyly. 

“Ha Ha, You’re hilarious. Maybe we’ll make you the town comedian too, Sherriff.” She felt really good about that one. She put her hand on her hip and straightened up to show how proud she was of herself for nailing that one . She even chanced giving Emma an “up and down” with her eyes. She tried to not let Emma ever see her checking her out, but when your crush is someone who is that well put together, gorgeous and has that perfect of hair and be rocking boots like everyday, you pretty much find yourself chancing glances way more than is probably safe. Emma was nodding her head and smiling as if to say “Touche” so she didn’t really notice the once over. She took a sip of coffee and said “You know Ruby, you are probably my favorite part of this town.” She looked Ruby square in the eyes and smiled. Ruby could feel her own heart beating harder and harder. She wondered if anyone could hear it. She also wondered if Emma could hear it, but then she noticed that their gaze broke for a moment. A moment just long enough for Emma to look up and down Ruby’s body and return to sipping her coffee. That’s right, she gave her an “up and down,” and Ruby totally noticed. Her brain went electric. She couldn’t believe it. Had her eyes deceived her? I mean she’s checked out this cop enough to know what checkin out someone looks like, but there’s no way Emma could actually be into her. Right? I mean she never really showed interest before. Then again she had been pretty busy with all the drama that tends to happen in that town. (Plus the whole having a kid thing.) I mean things were getting pretty wild, even a little fantastical. Sometimes Ruby felt like she was in a story book, but that sounded way too close to Storybrooke and that would just be silly. “Maybe a Tv show” she thought sometimes. In any event, this new development brought forth an interesting proposition.

Should she tell Emma how she felt? Granted she had only known Emma a couple of weeks, but there wasn’t exactly a lot of romantic interest in this town. It’s pretty small and aside from the random crazy stuff that been happening recently, most of the time it was pretty boring. That’s assuming of course that her grandmother would even give her permission to do anything cool. Then one day in walks this powerful huntress of a womyn named Emma Swan. There was just something about her. I mean she was so mysterious and heroic, almost like a bounty hunter. Just roaming around saving people. She was also kind and genuinely cared about everyone in town and helping them. Ruby very much admired that. It was like there was something in the back of her head that had been waiting for someone to come bursting in to save her and there was Emma. She had to say something or maybe kiss her. Yeah, kiss her! No. No, that was probably too much. Yeah, definitely too much. Just say, “Hey you’re so uh rad and i uh..” crap! She couldn’t believe that she was screwing this up so bad in her own head. 

“You okay?” Emma said. She had noticed Ruby making faint noises and making funny faces. It was like she was arguing with someone but she wasn’t looking at anyone.

Ruby’s face went flush again. “Oh. Yeah I’m fine. I was just, uh counting. Yeah! Counting. Never been my strong suit. Heh.” She laughed awkwardly. Emma nodded, awkwardly. “Well I’ll let you finish your coffee.” Ruby turned around and began walking towards the kitchen. She felt completely flushed and flustered. She stopped to take a deep breath. When she did she could hear the words she would say if she wasn’t so scared playing in her head. She would say “Listen, I just met you and this is crazy, but here’s my number. Call me. Maybe.” Wait, damnit! She was thinking in song lyrics again. She shook her head. She took a few more steps towards the kitchen before her body stopped her. She had to say something. Anything. Just something to let this person know that they meant so very much to her. She spun around. “Hey, uh Emma,” she said nervously.

“Yeah. What’s the matter?” Like a good Sheriff, she was always ready for danger.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to say that...” She thought of all the ways she cared for Emma, all the things she admired about her, and of all the time she’d spent wondering would they ever be anything.Would they ever have a happily ever after? She also thought of how crushed she would be if Emma didn’t feel the same. So, she took one more deep breath, smiled, and said “Don’t be a stranger, okay?” She wanted to at least touch Emma on her arm and maybe feel how soft her hair was, but she didn’t have the courage that morning. Instead she channeled all that energy into her smile and beamed at Emma Swan for a moment. 

Emma looked down for a moment and then looked back up smiling. She grinned at Ruby for a second, winked at her and said “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

 

The end...???


End file.
